


Starry Eyes

by gaminggirl2018



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaminggirl2018/pseuds/gaminggirl2018
Summary: Selling the land and getting back to his life in the city was Jace Parkers plan, but what if someone didn't want to leave?(I'll update it more later, I'm having a brain fart XD)
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on ever doing anything with this, but I changed my mind.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be longer.
> 
> P.S. HIIIII SIS!!!!!

Inside the unfamiliar suburban house were his beloved parents, and as he sat on the porch outside, he listened in on their conversation because not even the pounding rain could cover their screams.

They were yelling at each other like the neighbors- like their son Jace- didn’t exist.

With the envelope from his grandfather laying across his lap, Jace stared out at the drawings on the sidewalk. He watched as the vibrant dust blobbed together, only to vanish and reveal the gray pavement beneath. Perhaps there was something symbolic behind the chalk vanishing but Jace couldn’t understand that feeling, at least not at that moment. 

Now, years later, Jace sat in his office chair with the yellowed envelope once again in his lap. 

His life had become dull, like gray concrete, and the repetition of his daily life wasn’t making it any better. All his dreams for the future had slipped by and now he truly understood what his grandfather had been saying to him all those years ago.

Glancing up at the camera, Jace rolled his eyes and began to open the letter. Scanning the words, Jace’s eyes widened as he realized what his father had given him.

-Three Days Later-

It was strange being back in Pelican Town, like reliving a distant childhood memory that had managed to turn into an adult’s nightmare. He’d quit his minimum wage job, moved out of a city apartment, said goodbye to his parents, and sold most of his belongings, all for an overgrown farmland.

Jace would be sure to ask Yoba to deliver a question filled message to his grandfather, because surely grandpa wasn’t serious about this. 

The woman, known as Robin who’d introduced herself at the bus stop, didn’t seem to notice his horrified expression. She simply clapped her hands together and cheerfully informed him about the land.

“This is Parker Farm! It may seem like a mess, but there’s some good soil hidden underneath twelve years of overgrowth. With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time!” 

“Did Mayor Lewis inform you I’ve never farmed before?” Jace turned to the surprisingly cheerful woman and nervously rubbed the back of his neck where the collar of his shirt laid. “There’s a huge possibility that I'm not cut out for farm work and will just be selling the-” Just then Mayor Lewis began exiting the nearby farmhouse and Jace quickly shut his mouth.

Jace could hardly remember the mayor from when he was a kid, but he was certain the man hadn’t aged well since his grandfather’s passing… Grandpa’s death had been hard on his family, but Lewis had been Grandpa’s best friend. So if Jace told Lewis he was planning on selling the land, the old guy might die of a heart attack, and Jace refused to be responsible for that. 

“Jace Parker, it’s so good to see you again!” Lewis gave Jace no time to argue and practically crushed the thin man in a hug. Pulling away, Lewis looked Jace up and down before stepping back “my how you’ve grown since I’ve last seen you.”

Again Jace found himself nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “hello Mayor Lewis. It’s good to see you again as well.”

Robin stood beside Lewis, practically jumping up and down, “everyone’s so excited to meet the new farmer! It’s not everyday someone new moves into town, you should meet my son Sebstain he’s always in the bas-” Lewis cleared his throat, ceasing Robin’s excited ramblings. 

Motioning towards the cottage, Lewis began to inform Jace about the place, “this is where you’ll be staying. It’s a good house, very ‘rustic’-”

“Rustic?” Robin giggled, “that’s one way of putting it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

Jace nodded in agreement to Robin’s words as he walked after Lewis. The outer walls had some peeling wood, the roof was missing some shingles, and there was a hole in the porch floor. His city apartment was crummy but nothing like this, and it certainly wouldn’t sell enough for his needs.

“Don’t listen to her Jace-” Lewis glared at Robin “-she just wants you to buy one of her expensive house upgrades!”

Robin scoffed and crossed her arms, but her hesitation for a comeback allowed for Jace to speak up. 

“It’ll be perfect for now.” Tightening his grip on his backpack, Jace threw it inside the farmhouse and closed the door before he could see inside. “Now if it’s all the same to you guys, I’mma go wander around the village.” Jace looked at the two older adults and smiled at their surprised faces “I just want to say hi to Mr and Mrs. Mullner before hitting the hay… Literally perhaps.”

Truth be told, Jace couldn’t stand to look at the disastrous choice he’d made. The farmland looked like some horrid conservationist attempt by his deceased grandfather, and seeing it that way made his chest tighten. 

Once it had been a prosperous farm with various gold worthy crops, Grandpa would be heartbroken to see it in such disarray. 

Stuffing his hands into his jean jacket, Jace began to head towards the village trying to think about anything but his mistakes.

The walk was rather peaceful, different than the city- but not necessarily better. He listened to the whistling birds while watching the squirrels twiddle with their tree nuts before scurrying up the tree upon seeing him, but then it made him wonder if there were coyotes living in the woods… 

Finding his feet on a cobblestone pathway, rather than the dirt trail, Jace glanced all around the small town. He could still remember most of it like the back of his hand, but something appeared to be new… It wasn’t the Clinic- or the general store beside it, not the two houses down by the river, definitely not the saloon, not even the trailer, but it was a boxed in wooden fence in front of Mr. and Mrs. Muller's house.

Jace had every intention of ignoring the strange cage when a dog barked from the other side. Now there were a lot of things Jace got used to ignoring in a big city, but any kind of dogs would never be one of them. 

Walking towards one of the thin openings between the wooden panels, he peered through and spotted an older brown dog. He was staring at Jace with his tail wagging and tongue dangling. 

“Hey! What are you doing to my dog?!” 

Before Jace could turn and address the man speaking, a hand gripped the back of his jacket and threw him away from the fence. Jace had no chance staying on his feet and ended up slamming onto his butt with a painfully harsh impact. 

Putting up his hands defensively, Jace gently shook his head “was just looking at the dog, didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Ignoring the pain throbbing through his bottom, Jace pushed himself up onto his feet and began to brush the dirt off his jeans. “Nice throw by the way, definitely will be feeling that for a few days-”

“To be expected of a future professional athlete! Now what were you doing to my dog, Dusty?”

That dog name sounded familiar to Jace and as he picked up his head his jaw dropped. Familiar grassy green eyes with brown spikey hair reminded Jace of the popular kid who use to live next door. 

How come the elementary school bully had to live in the same village as him?!? The world was vast with many areas to settle, so why did either of them choose Stardew Valley!?!

“Holy frick! Alex?” Jace tried to pick up his jaw but the shock had become overwhelming. He knew the Mullner’s were Alex’s grandparents, but he figured the chance of the man living in the town was slim. 

Alex raised a brow and scanned the unknown man before him. Blonde hair was swooshed to the side with strands falling in front of his brown eyes, he seemed well-built for an obvious city boy. 

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Jace Parker. We use to live next to each other in the subdivisions of Zuzu City,” he explained, growing in excitement as the brunette eyes widened with realization.

Alex suddenly chuckled. “Oh that’s right! Band kid Porker!”

If Jace’s face didn’t dim, his shoulder’s certainly slouched. “It’s Parker. Jace… Parker. Anyway I just came over to say a quick hi to your grandparents, then I’ll get out of your excessively gelled hair.” Taking a few steps towards the house, Jace gave a small backwards wave, emotionlessly stating “nice seeing you again Alex.”

Placing a hand on his head, Alex narrowed his eyes at the sassy boy “see ya’ around, Porker.” 

Shuffling inside older home, Jace didn’t have time to take off his shoes as warm thin arms surrounded him. 

Evelyn hadn’t aged a bit since he’d last seen her, and she was still as sweet as ever- which Jace appreciated. George appeared more slouched in his wheelchair -but nevertheless appeared the same- and he still wasn’t friendly, but Jace couldn’t recall a time when the old man was.

Sitting down at their kitchen table, Jace couldn’t stop nervously rubbing the back of his neck as they both asked him various questions about the farm. He answered them generically and to the best of his abilities wishing he’d paid more attention to his grandfather's old farm wisdom as a child, that is until Alex came inside. 

Their eyes grazed by each other as Alex continued towards the fridge and began to rummage through the various containers without even acknowledging anyone. 

Jace stood from his chair and sheepishly smiled “thank you Mr. and Mrs. Mullner, but I should get going. I’ll try and stop by tomorrow morning, but I should get some rest tonight.”

“You visiting would be so lovely. You stay safe on the way home, alright?” Evelyn walked towards Jace and pinched his cheek, causing him to weakly smile. 

“Leave the boy alone, you’ll snap him in half if you tug too hard” George grumbled causing Jace’s face to burn with embarrassment.

Alex chuckled at his grandfather's words as he pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and glanced at Jace’s reddened cheeks.

Pulling out of Evelyn’s grip, Jace backed out of the kitchen “well I’ll see you all tomorrow, goodnight.” Awkwardly waving, he didn’t give them time to wave back as he hurried out of the house. 

The cool dusk air tried to cool down Jace’s warm face, but he didn’t stop his brisk pace until he reached the farmhouse. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it for a moment and stared inside the small house. 

There was a small bed to his right, with a houseplant to his left, a table with a single chair in front of him, with a TV to the tables left, and fireplace to the tables right. Small but cozy, perhaps a hipster would be interested in the ‘rustic’ homestead. 

For now, this would be Jace’s new home. He’d live inside these walls until he could sell the place, and to Yoba he hoped that would be soon…


End file.
